Ma serveuse bien aimée
by Lady Rirly
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence mais pour Diana, petite serveuse de son état qui n'a rien demandé à personne, rien ne sera plus comme avant à cause d'un fichu crétin dragueur imbu de lui-même et accessoirement loup-garou, qui a eu la bonne idée de s'imprégner d'elle.
1. Ca commence bien

**Je commence une nouvelle fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

**Ça commence bien**

La Push. Le mois de septembre venait à peiner de commencer que déjà une épaisse couche de nuages prenait ses aises dans le ciel. Je descendis l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne pas faire craquer les marches pour ne pas réveiller le reste de ma famille. Notre berger allemand, que j'avais affectueusement baptisé Doug dans ma plus tendre enfance, releva la tête pour me dévisager. Je lui intimais le silence en posant un doigt sur ma bouche avant de sortir, lui caressant la caboche au passage.

-Diana, si tu pouvais accélérer la cadence, ce serait génial !, me lança Chris par la vitre ouverte de sa voiture. Parce que ce n'est pas comme si on était en retard mais tout comme.

-Désolée mais j'ai perdu du temps à préparer le café latte de Monsieur, répliquais-je en me glissant à ses côtés et en lui tendant la boisson. Kim n'est pas là ?

-Non son père lui a proposé de la déposer ce matin.

J'hochais la tête avant de rabattre le pare-soleil et d'ouvrir le miroir.

-Toi, tu as fait la fermeture, remarqua mon ami. Tu as une sale tête.

-Ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi c'est que tu as toujours un mot gentil !, rétorquai-je.

-En tout cas si jamais je freine, tu te fiches ton crayon dans l'œil, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui tirais la langue avant de me concentrer sur mon reflet. Si ma mère avait insisté pour me prénommer Diana en hommage à la Lady anglaise, nous n'avions cependant que ce patronyme en commun. Mes yeux et mes cheveux étaient en effet d'un noir charbon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal au sein de la réserve. Mais bon ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, je n'avais absolument pas la prétention de vouloir devenir populaire ou quoique ce soit d'autre du même genre.

Comme Chris l'avait prédis nous arrivâmes en retard au lycée et je m'excusais platement auprès de la prof d'espagnol avant de rejoindre rapidement la place à côté de Kim.

-Comme je le disais avant que vous ne m'interrompiez Mademoiselle, j'ai décidé d'instaurer un plan de classe afin d'éviter les disons… débordements de l'année précédente.

Sa remarque déclencha des ricanements chez certains élèves –principalement masculins, qui devaient se sentir particulièrement fiers d'eux. Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel, déjà agacée par ces crétins qui se croyaient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de basket.

Kim, quand à elle, me regarda avec horreur. Très timide de nature, elle avait du mal à lier connaissance avec d'autres jeunes de notre âge et ce n'est que parce que nous nous connaissions depuis toujours que nous étions si bonnes amies. Même avec Chris -qui est absolument adorable quand il le veut bien, elle avait eu quelques difficultés au début. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne tomberait pas avec un de ces sportifs sans cervelle qui prendrait grand plaisir à se moquer d'elle.

-Je compte donc sur certains d'entre vous pour tempérer le reste de vos camarades.

Elle énonça différents noms avant que je n'entende finalement le mien :

-Diana avec Jacob.

Bon bah ce ne serait pas si terrible finalement. Jacob était même plutôt sympa d'après ce que j'avais pu voir de lui lorsque nous avions travaillé ensemble en chimie. D'ailleurs il me lança un gentil sourire alors que je prenais place à côté de lui. Cependant je me crispais lorsque la prof prononça le prénom de Kim et qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle devrait faire équipe avec Paul.

Je me tournais vers elle pour lui envoyer un regard désolé et remarquais que son visage avait considérablement perdu des couleurs. Je me demandais même un moment si elle n'allait pas tourner de l'œil. Parce que s'il fallait désigner le roi des crétins prétentieux qui se croient supérieurs et ne manquent pas une occasion de le faire sentir aux autres, c'était bien lui. Malheureusement la plupart des filles du lycée étaient folles de lui, ce qui faisait beaucoup de bien à son égo déjà surdimensionné. Elles disaient qu'il avait un petit côté James Dean –enfin rebelle quoi. En tout cas je ne l'avais jamais vu venir deux fois de suite avec la même fille au restaurant de mes parents.

-Ce ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça, argua Chris lorsque nous le retrouvâmes à la sortie du cours, ce qui lui valu deux regards sceptiques braqués sur lui. Ou peut-être pas en fait, rajouta-t-il précipitamment. Mais tu peux aussi voir dans cet arrangement un moyen de te rapprocher de Jared ?, proposa-t-il finalement.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle préfère l'admirer de loin, répliquai-je sèchement. Et puis tu suggères quoi ? Qu'elle fasse amie-ami avec le Number One des Crétins ? Ca me paraît difficilement réalisable.

Pour confirmer mes dires, ledit crétin passa en ricanant avec sa petite clique, l'un d'eux mettant la main aux fesses d'une fille qui gloussa, visiblement très flattée par cette '' délicate attention''.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, indignée. A mes côtés Kim n'avait même pas fait attention, trop occupée qu'elle était à baver d'envie en fixant le dos musclé de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes : Jared, meilleur ami de Paul, ce qui, à mes yeux, faisait de lui le Number Two des Crétins.

Malheureusement et heureusement pour nous tous, cette ''affection'' n'était pas partagée, encore faudrait-il qu'il ait conscience de son existence. Ça n'avait rien de méchant, j'adorais Kim mais elle faisait tout pour rester invisible alors aller voir un garçon pour lui proposer de sortir avec elle… Enfin je n'avais pas vraiment de choses à dire sur ce plan-là puisque mon expérience amoureuse se limitait à de chastes baisers lors d'Actions ou Vérités au Collège. Pour ma défense, j'étais avec les mêmes personnes depuis le jardin d'enfants et on avait vite fait le tour entre les crétins/sportifs –et oui pour moi une relation ne se limitait pas à de simples échanges salivaires, les génies fous d'ordinateurs –c'est ça pour me sentir inférieure et délaissée pour une machine, les timides –aucune envie de sortir avec un gars qui rougissait ou bafouillait dès qu'une fille lui parlait, et les autres qui se classaient dans la catégorie normaux/banals, c'est-à-dire sans grand intérêt, ou alors en tant qu'amis.

A midi je retrouvais toute notre petite bande constituée pour la plupart de ce que les crétins/populaires/sportifs de notre lycée qualifieraient de ''cas sociaux''. Autant vous dire que notre réputation était franchement impressionnante et qu'on se bousculait au portillon pour manger avec nous. A ma gauche, Kim, que je ne présentais plus. A ma droite, Chris, petit nouveau l'année dernière, qui avait eu le malheur de sympathiser avec nous, ce qui l'avait placé d'office dans la case ''Loosers''. Enfin ce n'était pas non plus la seule raison… Avais-je oublié de préciser qu'il était ouvertement gay ? Malheureusement la magie Glee-esque n'avait pas encore opéré ici et, dans notre petit établissement, ça ne passait pas. Pas de pitié non plus pour les personnes un peu fortes comme Melody qui faisait également partie de notre petit groupe hétérogène et original. Ni pour les étudiants japonais génies des mathématiques et présidents du club d'informatique qui se comptaient au nombre de un : Mike. Et encore moins pour les jumeaux fans de Star Wars et de jeux vidéos également membres du club d'informatique surnommés Beaver et Pat.

Mais au moins personne ne nous jetait de Slushies à la figure, ou du moins pas encore, bien que la plupart essuyait de nombreuses moqueries au quotidien. Etrangement, personne ne s'en prenait jamais à moi, on pouvait même dire qu'en général les gens m'appréciaient. J'étais en quelque sorte la photographe officielle du lycée, aussi bien pour illustrer des articles de notre journal que pour prendre la traditionnelle photo de l'équipe de basket. J'écrivais même des articles de temps en temps, j'interviewais certains élèves aussi et j'adorais ça. La photographie était une vraie passion pour moi, au même titre que la cuisine. En même temps il valait mieux pour moi, avec des parents propriétaires d'un restaurant qui me réclamaient régulièrement de l'aide. J'y travaillais tous les soirs après les cours, en tant que serveuse. Bon ce n'était pas non plus de la très haute gastronomie, ça ressemblait plus à un dinner qu'à autre chose mais c'était le lieu de rencontre de tous les habitants de La Push et je n'avais pas un instant de répits. J'y voyais donc souvent la bande de macaques considérés comme les stars de notre lycée, et certains –ou plutôt certaines, c'est bien connu les filles sont bien plus vicieuses que les garçons- prenaient parfois un malin plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique afin de me montrer à quel point ils étaient supérieurs.

-Je vais me présenter aux sélections des pompons-girls, annonça tout à coup Melody interrompant une conversation animée et absolument passionnante sur la meilleure manière de tuer un zombie mutant extraterrestre dans un jeu dont le nom m'échappait totalement.

Il y eu un silence de mort à notre table, chacun entendant le moment où elle rigolerait en disant que c'était une blague. Mais il ne vint pas. Je me sentis donc obligée de réagir avant que l'un des garçons ne lance une remarque qui pourrait s'avérer blessante.

-Mais, euh… Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon rêve ! Depuis toute petite ! On est en terminale, c'est notre dernière année et j'ai envie d'en profiter au maximum, de tenter tout ce dont j'ai envie pour de ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard.

Que répondre à ça ? Franchement ? Il y avait tellement d'enthousiasme et d'espoir sur son visage et dans sa voix que je ne me sentis pas le cœur de la contredire. A la place je souriais et lui proposais de l'aider à rentrer dans l'équipe, bien que je sache pertinemment que ses chances étaient minces. Elle avait raison après tout, et puis au point où elle en était, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. La seule chose à laquelle elle s'exposait c'était les railleries et une humiliation publique, et elle avait déjà connu et surmonté les deux. Alors pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Et sur ces entrefaites, Mike en profita pour déclarer :

-Je vais concourir aux élections du président des élèves, j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

Nouveau silence, puis :

-Je serais ton directeur de campagne, annoncèrent les deux jumeaux en même temps avant de se disputer pour avoir le poste.

Et bien quelle journée originale… Il ne manquait plus que Kim annonce qu'elle voulait rentrer dans l'équipe de Chris. Cette année promettait d'être riche en rebondissement…

Le soir, je vaquais à mes occupations d'un bout à l'autre du restaurant, prenant les commandes, resservant du café par ci, par là, lorsque la bande de basketteurs du lycée passa la porte avec force de bruits. Je soupirais puis me dirigeais avec réticence vers leur table, affichant un sourire poli et professionnel.

-Vous avez fait votre choix ?

-Ouais, carrément, ricana Paul en me détaillant des pieds à la tête avec un sourire en coin et sans aucune gêne. Une jupe plus courte pour moi !

-Ou alors pas de jupe du tout, répliqua Jared en me détaillant également.

Les autres se tordaient tous de rire alors que je rougissais violemment contre ma volonté, terriblement embarrassée.

-Ca suffit ! Vous voyez bien que vous la gêner avec vos réflexions stupides, aboya leur coach qui venait à son tour d'entrer dans le restaurant.

La réaction fut immédiate, tous se turent et baissèrent la tête, comme autant de petits garçons pris en faute par leur mère. Egalement impressionnée, je lançais un sourire timide à cet homme afin de le remercier, homme qui tenait aussi office de paternel à Kim.

Il me sourit franchement puis me suivit au bar après que j'eu fini de prendre leur commande :

-Comment vas-tu ? Ce deuxième jour de rentrée s'est bien passé pour toi ?

-Un jour de cours de plus, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ils se ressemblent tous, ajoute-je ensuite avant de me remémorer tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui.

-Bien, bien, ajouta-t-il. Je souhaiterai te parler de quelque chose.

Je relevais la tête de la machine à café, histoire de lui montrer qu'il avait toute mon attention.

-Ca te dérangerait de venir assister à l'entrainement de demain après-midi ? Le journal de l'école souhaiterait écrire un article sur notre équipe et ils auraient besoin de photos. Je leur ai dis que je t'en parlerais moi-même. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je donnais mon accord bien que je ne voyais pas trop ce que les américains trouvaient de si passionnant à ce jeu que je jugeais personnellement stupide –en même temps quel sport ne l'est pas quand on y réfléchit ?, et le rendez-vous fut fixé.

Le lendemain c'est à reculons que je me rendais dans le gymnase où l'entrainement avait lieu. Je saluais d'un signe de la main le père de Kim et m'installais dans les gradins à côté de la personne chargée par le journal d'écrire l'article. Je tentais en vain d'engager la conversation mais il ne décrocha pas un mot, seulement des monosyllabes, et encore. Je me décidais donc à reporter mon attention sur le terrain et essayais de comprendre les règles en prenant des photos de temps à autre. Il fallait bien avouer que certains joueurs n'étaient pas trop mal dans leur genre et même assez bien fichus, Paul en particuliers avait une musculature assez développée pour son âge, c'était la première fois que je le remarquais. Il semblait aussi plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, c'était étrange. Jared n'était pas là, il se faisait porter pâle depuis ce matin, au plus grand désespoir de Kim qui pour une fois aurait pu écouter en maths au lieu de passer l'heure à le dévorer des yeux mais qui à la place préférait se faire un sang d'encre en me faisant part de toutes ses hypothèses sur les raisons de son absence : pensionnat, morte subite, comas, fugue, mariage à Las Vegas, opération d'urgence, enlèvement (par des extraterrestres ou par la mafia russe, au choix), et ainsi de suite. Je préférais encore quand il était là, au moins je pouvais me concentrer sur le cours au lieu de la réconforter en tachant de trouver des contre-arguments convaincants. Apparemment il s'était simplement fait porter pâle mais je doutais sérieusement qu'il soit malade puisque pas plus tard qu'hier soir il respirait la joie de vivre. Mais ça, je préférais le garder pour moi.

Nos joueurs semblaient relativement bons, enfin d'après mes faibles connaissances en matière de basket : c'est-à-dire qu'ils arrivaient à lancer la balle dans les petits cerceaux situés en hauteur et à chaque extrémité du terrain. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment le point de vue de leur entraineur puisque celui-ci passait son temps à leur crier dessus et à leur aboyer des ordres. J'avais du mal à reconnaître l'homme qui nous préparait des pancakes au petit-déjeuner lorsque nous étions enfants en portant un tablier annonçant ''Je cuisine et j'en suis fier'' par-dessus son pyjama.

A la fin tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent afin que je prenne une dernière photo. La vision de ces hommes plutôt bien foutus et couverts de sueur n'était pas pour me déplaire bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais. Je restais discuter quelques instants avec le Coach qui me raconta quelques anecdotes qui me firent bien rire. Aussi lorsque je rendais mes clichés le jour suivant, je proposais de lui consacrer un article : cette année cela ferait vingt ans qu'il enseignait le sport et le basket dans notre lycée, de mon point de vue il méritait bien quelques lignes. Mon idée plut tellement au rédacteur en chef qu'il m'ordonna de l'écrire moi-même. Youhou, la prochaine fois je garderais mes idées pour moi.

C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois consécutive je me rendais dans le gymnase afin de parler au Coach Connweller. Lorsque j'arrivais, il n'y avait personne. Je trouvais finalement l'équipe en train de faire des tours de piste sur le terrain d'athlétisme, dehors. Alors que je m'approchais, j'entendis Paul qui jurait furieusement, un air terrible sur le visage. Tout son corps tremblait violemment et il était vraiment effrayant. Il se tourna soudainement vers moi et je me figeais, totalement effrayée. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à tuer quelqu'un et c'était terrifiant. Puis, à la surprise générale, il fit demi-tour avant de se diriger en courant vers la forêt. Tout le monde resta pétrifié pendant quelques temps l'entraineur finit par reprendre ses esprits et se mit à lui crier de revenir. Il ne se retourna pas une fois.

Le lendemain ni lui ni Jared ne vinrent à l'école. Le surlendemain non plus, ni les jours qui suivirent et, dans notre petit lycée, les rumeurs les plus folles commencèrent à circuler.


	2. Une bien étrange imprégnation

**Me revoilà ! Je sais que ça fait assez longtemps, désolée, désolée ! Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne publierais pas mes chapitres tous les certains temps, j'en suis tout simplement incapable, navrée.**

**D'ailleurs je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié le Disclaimer alors le voilà : la plupart des personnages de cette fiction, de même que certaines parties de l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**En tout cas merci à toutes les revieweuses ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreuses !**

**Loulou des îles : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !**

**Lili : j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**Penpen : ta review m'a bien fait rire **** et m'a vraiment fait plaisir, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours !**

**2. Une bien étrange imprégnation**

-Bonjour Grand-Ma !, lançai-je gaiment en pénétrant dans la cuisine et en plaquant un bisou sur la joue de ma grand-mère maternelle.

-Bonjour mon petit !, me répondit-elle.

Celle-ci venait tout de juste de rentrer de la réserve Makaah où elle avait passé quelques jours chez une vieille amie. A la mort de son mari, alors que je savais à peine marcher, elle avait emménagé chez nous et c'était elle qui m'avait en grande partie élevée. Nous étions vraiment très proches, je l'adorais, même si à présent elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Mon grand-père était un ancien et tous deux avaient vécus toute leur vie à la Push. Elle avait toujours une histoire à me raconter sur notre tribu nos légendes avaient ainsi bercé mon enfance au point que je les connaissais à présent par cœur.

-Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin, remarqua-t-elle devant mon air enthousiaste.

-J'ai enfin fini mon article sur le Coach Connweller, expliquai-je –bien que le fait que Jared et Paul soient absents depuis une semaine contribuait aussi énormément.

-Et comment va-t-il justement ? Il s'en sort ? Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui avec sa femme qui n'est plus là pour l'aider.

-Il va très bien, la rassurai-je. Et Kim est suffisamment grande et mature pour pouvoir se prendre en main et s'occuper des tâches ménagères.

Sa mère était décédée d'une leucémie alors que Kim allait avoir quatre ans. Elle ne gardait pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle et avait du apprendre très tôt à se gérer seule et à prendre soin de son père et de leur maison. Parfois ils avaient un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts malgré les petits boulots qu'elle effectuait à côté mais en général ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Nos deux familles avaient toujours été très proches et nous étions toujours prêts à nous entraider.

-Tout de même. Tu lui as bien dit que s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit, il ne devait pas hésiter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Grand-Ma. Maintenant je file où je vais être en retard, passe une bonne journée !

Je sortais rapidement avant de monter dans la voiture d'un Chris ronchonnant qui démarra rapidement.

A peine avais-je posé un pied dans le lycée que je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les élèves discutaient fébrilement par petits groupes et les filles poussaient des piaillements surexcités. J'ouvrais mon casier en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant quelle pouvait bien être la cause de tant d'agitation.

-Jared et Paul sont revenus !, s'exclama joyeusement Kim en me rejoignant.

Bon bah au moins maintenant je le savais. Fichtre ! Juste au moment où je commençais à me sentir à mon aise de cet établissement, il fallait que les deux gigolos de service refassent surface.

Je soupirais, guère enchantée par cette nouvelle, avant de prendre le chemin de mon premier cours de la journée, Kim sur mes talons babillant toujours avec entrain :

-Melody les a vus au bureau de l'administration et apparemment ils sont encore plus beaux qu'avant !

J'haussai les sourcils, guère convaincue, lorsque la foule du couloir se rangea sagement contre les casiers en chuchotant frénétiquement tandis que les élèves susmentionnés marchaient dans notre direction. Je les regardais passer, bouche bée, pendant qu'Amanda –l'une des pires pipelettes de l'école, se penchait vers moi et me lançait sur un ton grave avec des accents pathétiques –au sens littéraire du terme :

-Stéroïdes.

Puis ses amies hochèrent la tête en chœur avec sérieux avant de retourner à leur dégustation visuelle des deux hommes qui venaient de passer. Car c'était assurément ce qu'ils étaient devenus en si peu de temps. Comment qualifier autrement ces géants tout en muscles ? Ils étaient à tomber, il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs plus appropriés. Et toute la gente féminine présente semblait partager ce point de vue. Ils s'étaient coupés les cheveux assez courts ce qui dégageait de manière inhabituelle leur visage et rendait parfaitement bien visible leur air impassible qui défiait quiconque de les approcher.

Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. Une puberté fulgurante ? Une maladie inconnue ? Ou alors comme le pensait Amanda, des drogues ? Toutes ces hypothèses tournaient dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse trouver une explication qui me satisfasse. Je passais les heures précédant la pose-déjeuner à tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens pour n'obtenir rien d'autre qu'un affreux mal de tête et des notes indéchiffrables. Je n'imaginais même pas dans quel état Kim devait se trouver.

Lorsque je la retrouvais, celle-ci était effectivement en train de devenir chèvre. Je lui proposais de prendre notre repas dehors, espérant que la température relativement basse apaise nos esprits torturés. Nous sortîmes donc et je tentais de nous distraire en parlant du dernier épisode d'une série que nous vénérions pour sa débilité à mourir de rire. Mais un mouvement dans le coin de mon champ de vision attira mon attention et je faillis m'étrangler en reconnaissant les deux silhouettes masculines fort peu vêtues qui se dirigeaient d'un pas vif vers la forêt. Elles avaient déjà disparu lorsque Kim se retourna afin de voir ce que je fixais ainsi, la bouche ouverte. Elle haussa des sourcils interrogateurs à mon attention mais je ne répondis pas, totalement perplexe. Comment pouvaient-ils se balader torse nu en cette saison ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire dans la forêt ? Je les imaginais bien trottiner avec leur petit panier d'osier à la rechercher de champignons qu'ils pourraient fumer ensuite ou alors qu'ils vendraient pour le compte de Sam Uley. Au choix. Sam Uley qui soit dit en passant était un garçon qui avait toujours été poli et amical envers moi. De plus sa petite amie, Emily était tout simplement adorable et je voyais mal cette fille sortir en toute impunité avec un dealeur de drogues.

En tout cas, on ne les revit plus en cours de l'après-midi, fait étonnant puisque nous avions sport et que c'était sans conteste leur matière préférée –et accessoirement la seule où ils devaient avoir la moyenne. Moi mauvaise langue ? Mais pas le moins du monde !

Je trainais un peu après la classe, pour finir par être la dernière dans les douches. Je sortis finalement et tendis à tâtons la main pour atteindre ma serviette. Mais je ne brassais que de l'air. Prise de panique, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'effectivement le porte-serviettes était vide. Bon je retirai ce que j'avais dit sur le fait que les gens m'appréciaient bien en général parce que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir été aussi stupide, c'était l'une des règles numéro un au lycée : ne jamais laisser sa serviette sans surveillance, sinon gare aux conséquences. Je crois même que certains en avaient fait une chanson.

J'appelais dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne m'aider mais tout le monde devait déjà être parti car personne ne répondit. Je soupirai avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires tout en priant pour que personne ne me voie dans cette tenue quelque peu… dénudée. Seulement mes affaires aussi avaient disparu, évidemment, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'en sortir et si on avait prévu d'autres choses sympathiques pour moi, comme par exemple me prendre en photo et les poster sur internet, ce qui était arrivé à Melody l'année dernière.

A contrecœur j'entrai finalement dans le vestiaire des garçons –en croisant les doigts pour ne croiser aucun représentant du sexe opposé, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me couvrir un minimum. Je farfouillais donc un peu partout dans la pièce et venais juste de mettre la main sur un morceau de tissu blanc non-identifié qui jadis avait du être une serviette, lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Par réflexe je me couvris à l'aide de l'étoffe et fis face à Paul -oui, oui, le Number One des Crétins de notre lycée. Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux puis poussai un cri ridicule et étranglé avant de me réfugier derrière une série de casiers, mortifiée. Il y eu un silence pesant pendant lequel je me traitais mentalement d'idiote. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me sois fourrée dans une situation pareille. Parce que franchement, question humiliation, ce gars était champion. J'attendis donc la série de remarques désagréables et déplacées qui allait très certainement suivre avec appréhension et tachais de me reprendre un peu, préparant quelques répliques acerbes dans ma tête, sachant parfaitement que je n'arriverais pas à les ressortir en temps voulu.

Seulement à la place j'entendis le bruit caractéristique des vêtements qu'on enlève et je me glaçais d'horreur, m'imaginant les pires scénarios. Bon, ce type était peut-être le pire crétin que la Terre n'ait jamais porté mais de là à faire de lui un violeur ? Je tentais de me résonner alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'envolait vers des horizons jamais atteints jusqu'alors.

Puis un bout de tissu noir pénétra dans mon champ de vision et je restai perplexe. Était-ce sa manière de me rassurer ? Comme une sorte de drapeau blanc mais en version noire ?

-Tiens, expliqua-t-il. Mets-ça où tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation liés à un état de perplexité chronique, j'acceptai finalement le vêtement que j'enfilai rapidement.

Je n'en revenais pas, Paul, gentil ? Non ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Si ça se trouve il avait renversé une boite de poil à gratter dans le tee-shirt et j'allais être prise de démangeaisons démentielles d'une minute à l'autre.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation et sans les ricanements qui ponctuaient généralement chacune de ses phrases.

Je rougissais violemment et ne répondis rien, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Paul.

-Sans blague !, laissai-je échapper avec sarcasme. Comme si je ne le savais pas !

Il y eu un nouveau silence embarrassé qu'il rompit pour la troisième fois :

-Je suis vraiment navré mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ton nom, tu serais assez gentille pour me le dire ?

-Tu devrais le connaître pourtant, étant donné qu'il est marqué en permanence sur mon badge, raillai-je en me remémorant toutes les humiliations publiques qu'il m'avait fait subir.

-Oh. Alors c'est toi la serveuse du dinner ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Je pensais qu'à force de me lancer des remarques déplacées et désagréables tu aurais fini par t'en souvenir mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me prenait mais lui exprimer tout le bien que je pensais de lui était étonnamment libérateur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es revenu en cours ? Tu n'aurais pas pu continuer à faire ces trucs débiles dont toi seul a le secret ? Sérieusement, sans toi ici j'ai vécu la plus belle semaine de toute ma vie !

J'avançais pour lui faire face, terriblement en colère et prête à en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce crétin prétentieux. Mais c'était avant que je ne me rende compte de ma tenue. D'ailleurs Paul me dévisageait un air que je ne comprenais pas.

-La vue te plaît-elle ?, demandai-je froidement en le toisant mais en résistant toute à l'envie de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine –stupide orgueil.

-Désolé, se reprit-il en détournant le regard.

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise par son attitude.

-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait au Paul pervers et arrogant ?, interroge-je, très sérieuse.

-J'ai changé.

Je ricanais d'un rire sans joie, guère convaincue.

-Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, je te le prouverais.

-A d'autres, murmurai-je en le contournant pour sortir.

Il m'attrapa le poignet au passage et je sursautai en sentant la chaleur que sa main dégageait.

-Tu as de la fièvre ?, demandai-je, curieuse.

Cela pourrait expliquer ce changement soudain d'attitude. Si ça se trouvait il était tout simplement en train de délirer. Cette constatation me fit un peu peur, qui savait de quoi il était capable ?

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, affirma-t-il doucement en me lâchant toutefois.

Je le jaugeais du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Je dois avoir quelques vieilles affaires de sport dans mon casier, je peux te les prêter si tu veux.

J'en restai baba. Non décidemment cette gentillesse ne collait pas au personnage.

-Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui viendra me chercher et m'amener des affaires propres. Je préfère me débrouiller toute seule, merci bien.

-Et avec quel portable vas-tu téléphoner ?

Un point pour lui.

Paul : 1. Moi : 0.

J'envisageais rapidement les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi : je pouvais aller trouver la secrétaire et lui demander de passer un coup de fil mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me balader dans cette petite tenue dans tout l'établissement. Elle me prendrait pour une folle ou alors elle se ferait des idées, Amanda n'était pas sa fille pour rien. Je ne savais pas quelle était la plus commère des deux. Pas question non plus d'aller demander à un prof et de toute façon ils devaient déjà tous être partis. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de demander l'aide de Paul, je m'y refusais.

Et puis qui aurais-je bien pu appeler ? Mes parents étaient au restaurant et je préférais qu'ils n'aient jamais vent de cette histoire. Ma grand-mère n'était plus en état de conduire, Kim n'avait toujours pas son permis et Chris, notre chauffeur attitré, était parti faire quelques emplettes à Port Angeles, alors le temps qu'il arrive…

Ne me restait plus que l'option de rentrer à pied. Si seulement mes parents acceptaient de me payer une voiture, tout serait bien plus simple, mais non ! D'après eux, rentrer en bus me faisait le plus grand bien puisque je prenais l'air, que je marchais et blablabla. Heureusement que Chris avait une voiture.

Enfin bref, l'idée même de me promener en serviette dans toute la Réserve alors qu'il faisait relativement frisquet dehors ne m'enchantait pas non plus spécialement. Je soupirais, découragée à l'avance.

-Je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi, désolé, intervint Paul en coupant court à mes réflexions.

-Je rêve où c'est la troisième fois que tu t'excuses en moins de dix minutes ?, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer. Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Ca va, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir vivre avec ça ?

Il ne répondit rien et je le vis serrer férocement les points. Tout son corps semblait pris de tremblements et je reculais, un peu apeurée. Ma réaction sembla le calmer un peu.

-Désolé.

Cette fois, je ne fis pas de remarque, peu disposée à provoquer à nouveau pareille réaction chez lui.

-Voilà ce que je te propose : je te prête des affaires pour que tu ne meures pas de froid une fois sortie et je te raccompagne chez toi en voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Est-ce que j'étais réellement en mesure de répondre non ?

N'ayant pas le choix j'acceptais sa proposition et enfilais les vêtements qu'il me donna. Son bas de jogging était bien trop grand pour moi et j'étais presque obligée de le tenir en permanence pour qu'il reste sur mes hanches mais c'était déjà ça. Au moins je ne ressentis pas trop les effets du froid lorsque nous sortîmes pour nous rendre sur le parking.

Je montais à bord d'une énorme Jeep noire dans laquelle Paul mit le chauffage à fond, ce dont je lui fus immensément reconnaissante –bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais. Je lui indiquais la direction à prendre et le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se déroula en silence. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de discuter avec lui bien qu'il se soit montré exceptionnellement gentil avec moi aujourd'hui.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta finalement et que je reconnu ma maison, je me tournais vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, c'était juste histoire de lui montrer que je lui étais quand même reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé. Mais rien ne vint alors je me contentais de lui sourire faiblement puis de sortir.

Mais avant de refermer la portière et de m'éloigner, je fus prise d'une soudaine impulsion et je lui lançais :

-Au fait, moi c'est Diana.


End file.
